Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to bidirectional clamps for integrated circuits (ICs).
Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can be exposed to a transient electrical event, or an electrical signal of a relatively short duration having rapidly changing voltage and high power. Transient electrical events can include, for example, electrostatic discharge (ESD) events and/or electromagnetic interference (EMI) events.
Transient electrical events can damage integrated circuits (ICs) inside an electronic system due to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the ICs. High power dissipation can increase IC temperature, and can lead to numerous problems, such as gate oxide punch-through, junction damage, metal damage, and surface charge accumulation. Moreover, transient electrical events can induce latch-up (in other words, inadvertent creation of a low-impedance path), thereby disrupting the functioning of the IC and potentially causing permanent damage to the IC. Thus, there is a need to provide an IC with protection from such transient electrical events, such as during IC power-up and power-down conditions.